


Pokémon Whore House of Fighting Types

by Chlstarr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, POV Female Character, Safe Sane and Consensual, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: Hiding from the police by being under the name Pokemon Day Care in a city, in the shady part of the city, is a Pokémon Whore House, where you can have sex with the Pokémon. You are a trainer and of legal age to have sex, and you stumble across this place that specializes in Fighting Types, your favorite. You want to do a Machop so badly, but it's too advanced for you right now, so with each visit you're making your way to the top with love.





	Pokémon Whore House of Fighting Types

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not taking requests, I actually have a story for this though minor. If your favorite fighting type doesn't show up eventually...tough cookies, my story my rules. And sorry, no legendaries either.

You had always wondered if there was a different sort of Pokémon Day Care out there, but you never thought you’d ever actually find it. Unsurprisingly it was in a really shady part of the city, which was fitting for its shady nature. It was pretty organized too despite the circumstances in which the business was running for but that was actually quite understandable regardless, after all everyone has their preferences.

This place was a day care in name only to throw off the police, but really it was more of a whore house, a Pokémon whore house. It organized the Pokémon that you could spend the night with by type, and this building in particular that you found, specialized in fighting types. Which was great for you because that was what you were in the mood for and had been fantasizing for weeks now.

However, you were still a bit of a novice in terms of having sex so at most you could probably only handle a Machop or even a Tyrogue or a Meditite, and maybe even a Riolu if they had one. Any of the smaller ones anyway…even if they might still be a bit big…Just because you’re not used to it yet.

When you walk in, you’re not entirely surprised to see a Veteran woman at the front desk who obviously owned the place. She took one look at you and guessed right away of why you were even here.

“Need a little more than what your own Pokémon can even provide huh, kid?”

You nod admittedly. You weren’t interested in Pokémon battles when you were ten or eleven so you didn’t set out on your journey until you were eighteen when you finally did become interested…albeit for completely different and most likely sinful reasons. As for the Pokémon you had caught so far, as dearly as you loved them as partners, none of them were _quite_ strong enough yet to give you what you wanted and _how_ you wanted it.

“Alright then, what Fighting type Pokémon tickles your fancy?” The Veteran asked amusedly.

“Machop.” You say instantly, forgetting for a moment that that probably wasn’t the best choice for a first time patron of this particular establishment, and that was proven by the Veteran’s snap of her pencil lead on the paper. So you quickly adjust your answer a bit. “Or a Meditite… or any of the smaller Fighting type Pokémon you can spare really.”

“Meditite it is then, and how long will you be staying? It’s 1,000 Pokédollars per hour.” The Veteran penciled in the Meditite and waited for the number of hours of stay from you.

“Three hours.” You reply confidently.

“All set then, Room 12, he’ll join you shortly. Oh, and don’t remove your clothes yet, the Meditite I’m sending you likes to stretch the psychic half of his typing.” The Veteran matron warned as she handed you the room key and a timer, and then shortly pointed out the direction of the room.

You find the room easily enough and put the timer on the bedside table to your left with your bag in front of it, and wait patiently on the edge of the heart shaped bed, mentally scolding yourself for wanting a Machop to please you so badly. Machop were notorious for training every day, so no matter what kind of Machop they had would be too powerful for a first timer. Which meant having to come here often before they even let you have a chance at one. That was fine with you though, as you did want to try out the other small Fighting type Pokémon anyway.

It didn’t take too long for the Meditite to arrive, and when he did it was easy to tell that he already liked the sight of you. After he shut the door behind him, he lifted you up with Psychic and slipped your clothes off with it as well, then gently set you back down on the bed. He then gave a deep bow, and somehow you got the notion that he was grateful for this time with you, but you couldn’t tell if it was for the fact that he was close to evolving or that he hadn’t been able to bust a nut in a while since it was possible that the smaller Pokémon weren’t very popular, especially Meditite.

In any case, Meditite jumped onto the bed with you and sat cross-legged in front of you, waiting for you to direct it.

“Oh, uh, actually you can do whatever you want with me, except oral and anal, I have no intention of sucking any dicks or tasting my own pussy when we kiss, and I don't want to feel a dick where it really shouldn’t go. And you don’t have to hold back in terms of speed when you’re inside me, you can go as fast as you want.” You told him earnestly. You paid for three hours of a good time, and you have every intention of having a good time. You couldn’t help that you liked it rough enough to sometimes end up walking funny when you were done.

Luckily for you Meditite was delighted by the notion, cooing his own species name in awe of your request. Then you saw a hint of deviousness in his eyes before he pounced you, taking your face in his hands and kissing you fiercely, even going as far as thrusting his tongue into your mouth as he humped you so he could get his erection up. Since he was at an average height for a Meditite he was only about 2 feet tall, so he was ferociously rubbing his lower half against your upper abdomen. It didn’t last long though, as his strangely tasteless tongue retracted, he inched his whole body down yours to explore it intimately.

Your D cup boobs he lingered at the longest, enjoying the bounciness of them and the waves and ripples he witnessed in the skin of them fascinated him to no end. He continued humping again as he began to suckle your boobs, making sure to give equal attention to both of them especially at your moans which managed to make him hump you faster, and given his position it was into just below your navel.

When Meditite was eventually done with your boobs he kissed his way down the length of you (ceasing his humping for the moment), and when he got to your legs he kissed down each one, earning moans out of you especially when he twisted his lips a little on your inner thighs. If you weren’t wet then, you were now, and Meditite was pleased that you were as he parted your pussy lips apart, cooing his own name again in awe. He used Psychic again to get a condom out of a drawer in a bedside table to your left, and floated the condom to his hand. He thought for a moment and offered it to you with a happy chirp of his name, obviously wanting you to put it on him.

“Sure thing, lover boy.” You tell him affectionately, as you gently take the condom from his hand and unwrap it. However, you get slightly startled that the white thing covering his lower half really are shorts, as he drops them confidently, revealing a blue cock that looked huge on him, since it had to be about five inches in length and maybe four inches in circumference. You shake off your surprise though as you confidently say, “Three hours is so worth it.” And put the condom on him and give it a gentle squeeze which made Meditite moan only half of his name.

You lay back down, and he gently prods his dick at your entrance just to get you wetter and as if silently asking for permission.

“Go ahead.” You urge him cheerfully.

At the ok, he grabs your hips and slams himself in, nearly reaching your cervix it felt like, and it felt _heavenly_. Meditite stayed there for a bit just relishing in the feeling of being inside you, the look on his face was priceless though, if he were a Grimer he’d melt like one getting diluted on a rainy day. As far as you could tell you were squeezing him pretty tightly too so his ‘totally on the brink of orgasm already’ face made sense. It took a while before he finally gathered his bearings, and when he did he remembered your earlier request of letting him go as fast as he wanted.

He started slow but only for about three thrusts before he decided to go at his full speed, which, if your mind weren’t blanking already at the power and intensity he was providing, which was about a three thrusts per second kind of speed, and your moans at each thrust that your blanking mind could register made him _seem_ to go faster at four thrusts per second, and the chanting of the latter half of his own name in pleasure certainly justified that. Which was funny, because it sounded like he was praising how _tight_ your pussy was.

It only took about two minutes to make him cum too, for when he came he thrust into you one last time with an elongated moan of pleasure of his name, pouring his seamen into the condom.

Impressively enough, he was trained to know the ins and outs of sexual common sense, so he pinched the condom to his dick and slowly pulled out of you, expertly tying up the top of it and throwing it in a nearby trash can before levitating a new condom with Psychic from the same drawer as before. He was also quite the gentleman as he quickly put on the new condom and thrust back inside you at just as quick a pace so you could cum too.

By the time you did and indicated it by wrapping your legs around Meditite and squealing in pleasure at a higher pitch, he came again and thus you both came together, but of all things something else happened as you came together.

**_Meditite evolved into Medicham!_ **

Somehow the pants molded back into Meditite’s changing form as he evolved, but now as a Medicham those white shorts became his harem pants, and were off to the side of his hips enough that they didn’t interfere with his dick, which was now the color of his torso. Not that it would’ve mattered to you anyway, since the feeling of a Pokémon evolving while inside you made you _swear_ that you came a second time since he definitely grew at least one or two inches bigger in thickness and in length and he was definitely pushing up against your cervix now, practically threatening to go into it as he continued pushing himself deeper into you in his orgasm.

When he finally came down from his high after ten seconds, he politely pulled out of you as he did before, tying up the condom and throwing it in the trash, and then he just collapsed on top of you, and since he was two feet taller now at four feet and three inches and about a foot shorter than you, he was able to nestle his face in between your boobs even as they sagged off to either side of you since you were still laying on your back. He gave a very satisfied sigh of his own name before he noticed the difference in his now slightly deeper voice.

That was when he shot up in a panic at his new form, and because of his panic and the tears that started to well up in his eyes, you could only assume that there was a policy about Pokémon evolution where if a Pokémon evolves during the time spent giving sexual favors, the contract becomes null and void because the Pokémon sent in is no longer the Pokémon they were. Which was definitely a Tauros shit kind of policy in your opinion. However, though you weren’t sure if that was even the case, the thought of it seemed to be justified as Medicham started to sadly leave you, but you stopped him by grabbing his hand, both of you now standing on your knees.

“Hold your Rapidash, Medicham. I don’t care if this place has some kind of policy about you being null and void regarding what I paid for, but I did pay for three hours, and I intend to use every minute of it. Plus, the lady at the front desk didn’t say anything, and I handled you just fine just now didn’t I?” You remind him sincerely, and continue with one last seductive sounding sentence. “And now that you’re taller and according to the Pokédex, a _yoga master_ , now we can have some fun in different positions.”

Medicham sniffled over exaggeratedly, but smiled as he managed to dry his tears and make the mucus in his sinuses go away without wiping his nose… _or lack thereof_. Regaining his confidence at your words, he raised your hand that you had grabbed his with and kissed your knuckles to show his gratitude. Then he pulled you closer to him to kiss you again, and silently asked for permission to enter your mouth by poking his tongue to your lips this time, you let him in of course and he was still strangely tasteless.

Meanwhile, Medicham’s hands wandered your body as he placed his dick in between your thighs, when his hands went down to your hips he pushed your thighs together so they’d squish his dick, then he started humping you again, not going inside you, but he was thrusting along the length of your pussy so you still felt his delicious dorsal vein. By doing this, it was obvious that he wanted to please you as much as himself. He gripped your butt cheeks to keep his hold on you as he thrusted between your thighs, still Kalos kissing you gently while moaning in between each breath, just as you were as well.

You groaned in slight frustration when he broke the kiss to focus on thrusting faster to reach his orgasm grunting his new name as he did so, you had groaned because you were close to your own orgasm but didn’t reach it with him this time, his suckling of your breasts again after his high didn’t help either, but at least it helped him stay up.

By your choice of impatience, you pulled away from him and turned away from him as you were now on hands and knees before him, you even wiggled your tush enticingly for him.

“Come and get me, big boy.” You tease.

It worked well enough for him to get the message as he used Psychic to get another condom again, he managed to do it without looking away from your enticing ass too. He offered you the condom again to put it on him and you graciously accepted since it was only fair as he was a new Pokémon now. You squeezed him when you finished again and earned another grunt of pleasure from him, and satisfied with your work, you turn right back around for him, hovering carefully over his cum stain on the bed.

Medicham oogles your ass for a few more seconds, and even gives it a light smack just to see it jiggle before he plunges his dick into your awaiting pussy, you both harmonized when you squealed in ecstasy while he moaned his name again in melted pleasure at the feeling of being inside you again. You were _really_ squeezing on him this time since he was just a little bigger than he was as a Meditite. His face was still priceless.

When he finally gathers himself this time, he notices the cum stain and uses Psychic to get rid of it, lifting it all away from under you and into the trash with the used condoms, and he also levitated a pillow over to you so that you didn’t have to keep using your arms as leverage. _Sweet mother of Arceus he was such a gentleman_. You thank him and lay your upper half on the pillow, thankful that you could rest your arms now.

Upon turning his attention back to the activity at hand, Medicham rolled his hips clockwise and then counter-clockwise to really get a good feel for the inside of your pussy, and he seemed to chuckle deviously at your moans. He then adjusted his angle by standing up fully and making sure his dick was pointed in a downward angle. _Holy shit he knew where the G spot was_. He still remembered your request in regards to how fast he could go, which was as fast as he wanted, so he pulled out to his tip and slammed into you again and kept his insanely fast pace from before, and since he had evolved it seemed even faster than before at five thrusts per second…or so it seemed anyway. You really couldn’t tell because your mind was blanking in pleasure again, your moans were now nothing but gasps, but in the back of your mind you suspect that he used Mind Reader on you because you felt something digging around in it. Out of spite or masochism, you don’t really know but anyway, you mentally tell him, _“Don’t stop.”_

You heard him seemingly chuckle again as he continued to ravage your soaking wet pussy. You could vaguely hear the slaps of contact between his hips and your ass become wet and sloppy sounding. It turned you on even more as you squeezed him tighter, making it hard for him to keep up his pace, he was thrusting at his fast pace from the middle of his dick, so you could feel the whole length going in and out of you constantly at such a high speed. Now, however, his thrust was from an inch or two from his base in an effort to keep his pace. It must’ve been difficult for him as the combination of you squeezing him so tightly and how he was thrusting quickly made him slow down. Of course you were also at the point in pleasure of not being able to discern your own orgasms, so for all you knew, you were in a constant state of cumming _all over_ his condomized dick. You only knew he even came again when he slammed into you one last time and screeched his name as he pitifully tried to bury his dick deeper into you.

He gently pulled out of you again and pulled off the condom, tied it up and tossed it in the trash and used Psychic again to get a new one. He then kissed every inch of your back that he could reach while he waited for you to gather enough of your senses before using Mind Reader on you again to search for what position you wanted to do next. You had an idea alright, but it would require him to go slower since it was a position for sensuality, but it was practically a yoga kind of sex position so it was more for his benefit if anything. You looked back to him just to see what kind of look he had on his face, and he looked ecstatic.

Slowly you gather yourself, grabbing the pillow he got for you and tossing it towards the head board, then you turn to him and grab his hand and scooch yourself and him over to the headboard and the wall behind it. You then remember that you’re timed so you glance at the timer and see that you still have one more hour left with him. Sighing in relief and turning back to Medicham, you notice that he became a little flaccid so you decide to do him a solid and please him to get him back up.

You kiss him and silently ask for entrance into his mouth, he graciously allows it moaning blissfully and dropping the still wrapped condom in his hand. You wrap your arms around him and bring him closer to you so that his neck is in between your breasts since you know he likes them so much. He becomes putty in your hands as he practically melts again, breaking the kiss and starts kissing down your face, your neck and around your boobs. He starts licking them and suckling them again as soon as he’s down that far, idly humping you while he’s at it, he’s rubbing the top side of his dick against your pussy again, no thighs to keep him stuck there, but it’s to get him up and keep him up anyway.

Eventually you get impatient again but then you remember your height difference and most definitely weight difference and you wonder if he can handle being underneath you for this position.

“Think you can handle me being on top of you?” You ask him as you finally unwrap the condom and put it on him again.

Medicham chirps his name confidently and turns you around, brings you close to him, lays you both down close enough to the headboard and wall so he can prop your lower halves up against it. His dick dangling above your pussy like a battering ram ready to bust into a castle. You reach up to position it and manage to get the tip into your entrance so you leave the rest to him. He lets gravity have at it as he moans his name in bliss, and you squeak in pleasure as he enters you again. Medicham doesn’t stop to savor this time as he already read from your mind earlier that he’d be savoring the entire time in this position.

Thus, he intertwined his legs with yours and used the muscles in his lower half to give long, slow, thrusts so you could feel the delicious full length of his dick. He was happy to be able to play with your boobs again, but he also enjoyed how both of your moans harmonized in length because of his slow, _delicious_ thrusts. It made him want to go faster, _and Arceus love him_ – he tried, but again, this wasn’t a position for speed.

He used Mind Reader on you again to see if you wanted more speed too after his failed attempt (he ended up slipping out of you), and you did think of another position that he’d be happy with. Excitedly Medicham rolled out from under you and to hover over top of you, he put his dick back into you since when he had slipped out of you earlier he was too disappointed to put it back in then, and hoisted your legs over his shoulders and leaned forward, sinking his dick **_deep_** into your pussy while getting close enough to kiss you and your boobs so long as you held them up for him.

Naturally Medicham savored this time, even if he did roll his hips around to dig into your pussy as he pleased. He also knew he couldn’t kiss and go fast at the same time so he savored all that his lips could reach. When he was satisfied with that, he finally got to moving, surprisingly going slow at first, but you assumed it was because it’s an altered version of the missionary position. Medicham did eventually pick up speed and when he did he was _drilling_ into you with the ferocity of a raging Primeape, you were fairly certain you’ve created a sex crazed Pocket **_Monster_** of a Pokémon, and the combination of your moans, squeaks, and gasps with his groans and grunts of his name certainly weren’t helping matters. He kept going like this until finally you felt your pleasure reach a boiling point, and so didn’t he as he drilled into you one last time with a screech of his name and arch of his back, echoed by your last squeal of ecstasy and the lewd bubbly noises coming from your pussy creaming all over his dick.

Medicham didn’t pull out right away this time, he didn’t resume thrusting either, but he did roll his hips in circles again, as if he were savoring one last time. It was then that you looked at the timer again and realized that your time with him was almost up and there wasn't enough time for the both of you to go at it another round. He pulled out of you before you could turn your head back to him, and he was already using Psychic again to dispose of the condom. Then he collapsed on top of you, cuddling into you and then squishing his own head with your breasts to savor their softness. It was obvious he wasn’t ready for this to end.

“That was great.” You sighed in awe. “If they’d let me, I’d take you with me in a heartbeat, Medicham, but unfortunately I’ve only got two badges right now and I can’t risk you not listening to me otherwise we might not ever stop having sex and it’d be in the middle of the street or something.” You told him sadly. He really was the best you’ve had, even if he was your third. Your first was your starter when it first evolved, it wasn’t that great now that you think about it, and your second was your rival but you let that one happen because you were out of money when you lost to him… but he was **_nothing_** compared to Medicham here.

Medicham sighed the last syllable of his name sadly, kissing in between your breasts right on your sternum and the side of both of your boobs. Then he puckered his lips facing you and you met his lips in a kiss that he was silently asking for, just a simple kiss this time. _Damn you were gonna miss him_.

Reluctantly you eventually pulled apart and Medicham got off of you, during the time spent cuddling his dick was so flaccid that you couldn’t see it any more. You got dressed, picked up your bag, the timer and the key to the room, and walked with Medicham to the front desk to explain that he was the same Pokémon that you had gone in with.

The Veteran was extremely surprised that the Meditite she had sent you evolved during your time with him, in fact she was sporting a look that made you wonder if she was wondering if your pussy was so good that it made Pokémon evolve. You couldn’t help but wonder that yourself, but you had to see until the next time you came in here, and even then you still wanted to try out the other Pokémon, though you kept a mental note to try Medicham again and pay for ten hours with him the next time you wanted him.

For now, you promised him that you’d be back, and left to continue on your journey.


End file.
